sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tropical Resort
:Jeżeli szukałeś tej samej lokacji, tylko że w grze ''Sonic Generations, kliknij tutaj.'' – pierwsza lokacja w grze Sonic Colors, służąca jako centrum Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Lokacja ta pojawia się również w grze Sonic Generations, ale tylko w wersji 3DS tej gry. W wersji na Wii zawiera sześć aktów i bossa. Natomiast w wersji DS są tylko dwa akty, oraz trzy misje i jeden boss - Globotron. Opis Tropical Resort jest pierwszą lokacją w grze Sonic Colors. Jest również centrum Niesamowitego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. To wspaniały kosmiczny park, ze wspaniałym widokiem na Ziemię i przestrzeń kosmiczną. Można tu między innymi podróżować latającymi pojazdami, zwiedzać różne sklepy, oraz świetnie się bawić. Występuje tu wiele pięknych, tropikalnych roślinności. Jest to po prostu miejsce spokoju i szczęścia, gdzie można i odpocząć i cieszyć się wspaniałą zabawą. Wii Akt 1 Jest to akt, w który gra wprowadza nas od razu, bez jakichkolwiek próśb o dane gracza lub nawet animacji otwierającej. Poziom ten uczy graczy podstawowej kontroli, oraz umiejętności i zdolności jeża Sonica, takich jak Boost, Homing Attack, czy skakanie. Jednak mimo to poziom zawiera mnóstwo niedostępnych ścieżek, które będzie można odkryć dopiero w późniejszym etapie gry, poprzez odblokowanie Cyjanowego Wispa, oraz Żółtego Wispa. Można tu zebrać pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 2 Akt ten jest rozwinięciem poprzedniego. Wprowadza gracza głównie w sekcje 2D, oswajając go z wolniejszym gameplayem i kładąc nacisk na zręczność. Ponadto, Sonic po raz pierwszy w tej grze używa wentylatorów pozwalających mu dotrzeć do niedostępnych wcześniej pierścieni, platform, oraz Kapsuł Wispów. Tuż przed końcem etapu - dokładniej na ostatniej prostej - znajduje się mnóstwo Egg Pawn, których zniszczenie wszystkich umożliwia moc Cyan Laser. Na końcu zamiast Goal Ring czeka na gracza Więzienna Kapsuła, którą trzeba zniszczyć aby ukończyć poziom. Również tak jak w poprzednim etapie są tu niedostępne ścieżki, które można odkryć w późniejszym etapie gry. Tak jak na każdym akcie (nie licząc bossów i poziomów w Terminal Velocity) można tu zdobyć pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 3 Akt ten wprowadza do rozgrywki nową zdolność, a mianowicie jest to Quick Step. Również w tym akcie po raz pierwszy w grze można użyć umiejętności Cyjanowego Wispa, czyli Cyan Laser. Poza tym w dalszej części tego aktu przeważają sekcje 2D, oraz pojawiają się nowe przeszkody - pudełka, które trzeba niszczyć używając umiejętności Stomp Attack. Etap ma dwie różne ścieżki ukończenia poziomu. Akt 4 Akt czwarty w Tropical Resort to bardzo krótki poziom, którego celem głównym jest zdobycie Goal Ring, unikając kolczastych kul wystrzeliwanych przez latającego robota. Jest to również poziom, który wymaga nieco wysiłku w celu zdobycia wszystkich Czerwonych pierścieni, ponieważ niektóre można zdobyć tylko poprzez użycie Żółtego Wispa, oraz Purpurowego Wispa. Akt 5 Akt piąty wykorzystuje możliwości mocy Cyan Laser, która pozwala graczowi na zdobywanie punktów poprzez niszczenie specjalnych tarcz, odbijanie się od diamentów, oraz odkrywanie ukrytych ścieżek. Niektóre sekrety wymagają odblokowania umiejętności Różowego Wispa, czyli Pink Spikes. Ponadto użycie niektórych diamentów wymaga skoku w górę i wycelowania lasera w dół. Akt 6 Akt ten to kolejny króciutki poziom, wykorzystujący jedynie sekcje 2D. Wprowadzane są tu także do rozgrywki nowe opcje, takie jak używanie przełączników uruchamiających platformy. Na tym akcie nawet najmniejszy błąd może kosztować gracza życiem, ponieważ jest tu mnóstwo przepaści. Niektóre sekrety (w tym Czerwone pierścienie) wymagają użycia mocy Pink Spikes. Nintendo DS Tutorial Tutorial gry Sonic Colors odbywa się właśnie w Tropical Resort. Naszym przewodnikiem i nauczycielem jest Tails. Pokazuje on nam jak używać umiejętności takich jak: bieganie, skakanie, niszczenie, oraz skakanie po ścianach. Akt 1 Pierwszy akt w grze Sonic Colors na Nintendo DS. Jest on dość prosty. Zaczyna się podczas pierwszego spotkania z Yackerem i Wispami, w czasie gdy Orbot i Cubot starają się je schwytać. Sam poziom zachęca gracza do używania wszystkich ruchów z samouczka. Większa część tego etapu jest w sekcjach 2D jednak pod koniec poziomu pojawia się sekcja 3D, w której Sonic potrafi szybować. Gracz musi wtedy zebrać jak najwięcej Pierścieni, oraz unikać przeszkód. Jest tu również dość sporo ukrytych ścieżek i przedmiotów, dających się odkryć poprzez odblokowanie Białych, oraz Czerwonych Wispów. Poziom kończy się, poprzez zdobycie Goal Ring. Akt 2 Akt ten zaczyna się, kiedy Sonic biegnąc, rozbija specjalną barierę, która sprawia, że diabelski młyn się urywa i zaczyna go gonić. Gracz musi cały czas używać Boostu aby uciekać od toczącego się diabelskiego młyna i uniknąć zniszczenia przez niego. W końcu mu się to udaje i dalsza część poziomu jest bardzo podobna do aktu pierwszego tj. wykorzystuje szybszy gameplay. Jest tu również trochę sekretów możliwych do zdobycia dopiero po odblokowaniu mocy Red Burst. Misje (Nintendo DS) Misja 1 Orbot i Cubot porywają Cream i Cheesa, ponieważ pomylili te dwa Chao z jakimś gatunkiem Wispów. Zadaniem dla gracza, jest zebranie trzydziestu Białych Wispów w ciągu jednej minuty. Można tego dokonać niszcząc Badniki lub zbierając Kapsułę Wispów. Po ukończeniu misji Cream wyjaśnia Sonicowi, że razem z Cheese wybrali się na przejażdżkę windą kosmiczną, w celu zwiedzenia Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Misja 2 Orbot i Cubot porwali Chao i oznajmiają Sonicowi, że ich nie uwolnią jeśli jeż nie ukończy ich wyzwania. Wyzwaniem tym jest dla gracza właśnie misja druga, a polega ona na dotarciu do wyznaczonego celu przed upływem czasu. Pomocne mogą okazać się punkty kontrolne, które dają Sonicowi dodatkowy czas. Po ukończeniu misji Sonic ratuje więzione Chao. Misja 3 Jakiś czas po uratowaniu Cream i Cheese Cubot przychodzi do Sonica i oznajmia mu, że kiedy Eggman dowiedział się o dzisiejszych nieudanych misjach wysłał go do łóżka bez obiadu. Proponuje Sonicowi, grę i jeśli Sonic przegra dostanie jednego Chao do zjedzenia. Misja trzecia polega na zebraniu dwustu pięćdziesięciu Pierścieni w ciągu jednej i pół minuty. Po ukończeniu misji Cubot odchodzi z niczym, a Cream już bez obawy o bezpieczeństwo Chao mówi Sonicowi, że każdy powinien coś jeść. Sonic odpowiada, że roboty raczej nie działają w ten sposób... Rangi Rangi z wersji na Wii. }} Czerwone pierścienie Na każdym akcie w Tropical Resort (nie licząc poziomu z bossem) można zdobyć łącznie trzydzieści Czerwonych pierścieni, po pięć na każdym akcie. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie da się zdobyć od razu na początku gry, ponieważ wymagają one odblokowania różnych Mocy Kolorów, których Sonic może się nauczyć w późniejszym etapie gry. Zebranie chociaż kilku Czerwonych pierścieni na jednym akcie, za jednym zamachem zwiększa szanse na zdobycie Rangi S na danym poziomie. Zebranie wszystkich Czerwonych pierścieni zostanie nagrodzone odblokowaniem kilku nowych poziomów w Game Landzie. Boss Wii thumb|Rotatatron Bossem w Tropical Resort jest wielki robot o nazwie Rotatatron, nazywany przez Eggmana "Big Boy". Jest on zbudowany na wzór diabelskiego młyna, a miejscem walki jest właśnie on sam. Dookoła jego wielkiego oka nieustannie krążą różne platformy, które co jakiś czas zaczynają się bardzo szybko kręcić wokół własnej osi. Platformy te można wykorzystać do zniszczenia bossa. Sonic może na nie wskoczyć i użyć Homing Attacku z odpowiedniej wysokości. Innym sposobem jest rozpędzenie się wewnątrz koła, poprzez nieustanne bieganie raz w prawo, raz w lewo i dobiegnięcie na górną część diabelskiego młyna. Można stamtąd skoczyć i wykonać atak. Ponadto do ataku można też użyć mocy Cyan Laser. Boss zostanie zniszczony po 2-4 uderzeniach. Nintendo DS thumb|Globotron Bossem w wersji Nintendo DS w grze Sonic Colors jest latający robot, zwany Globotronem. Walki z nim odbywa się na okrągłej arenie w sekcji 3D. Po ukończeniu wszystkich poziomów w Tropical Resort, Sonic w końcu dogania Eggmana, który żąda od Orbota i Cubota większej ilości Wispów. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Doktor wysyła swojego robota - Globotrona - aby zniszczył jeża. Podczas walki Sonic musi ciągle biegać w koło areny i nie wolno mu się zatrzymywać. Kiedy Globotron uderzy swoim ramieniem w podłoże, Sonic będzie miał szanse użyć Homming Attacku i zadać obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Jeżeli gracz wykona atak kilka razy w krótkim czasie zostanie nagrodzony Czerwonym Wispem. Operację należy powtórzyć kilka razy aż robot padnie. Po walce z Globotronem gracz jest świadkiem momentu, w którym Orbot i Cubot zbierają to co zostało z robota. Okazuje się, że zniknęło jego jedno ramię. Orbot i Cubot myślą, że to nic poważnego jednak jak się później okazuje, będzie to miało poważne konsekwencje w przyszłości. Cytaty W różnych etapach rozgrywki, w Tropical Resort jest słyszalny głos Doktora Eggmana, który mówi przez głośniki. Powiedział on następujące frazy: Muzyka Wii }} Nintendo DS }} W innych grach Sonic Generations Tropical Resort pojawia się w Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS jako siódmy poziom i jednocześnie jako ostatni poziom ery nowoczesnej i całej gry. Pojawiają się tutaj Czerwony Wisp i Cyjanowy Wisp. Na trasie z Tropical Resort toczy się również walka z Silverem. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 1222.png|thumb|Tło Tropical Resort w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games tło Tropical Resort pojawia się w wydarzeniu w Figure Skating Spectacular w wersji ze świata Sonica. Po przejścu sekcji stylizowanej na Starlight Carnival, zawodnicy wracają na lodowisko które zostało wyposażone w tło Tropical Resort. Gracze muszą następnie zniszczyć Rotatatrona przy użyciu Final Color Blaster. Po jego zniszczeniu na lodowisko zlecą się liczne Białe Wispy, które będą tańczyć i imitować ruchy łyżwiarzy aż do końca układu. Ciekawostki *Używając hacków lub innych cheatów gracze mogą zauważyć, że wszystkie akty w Tropical Resort zostały zaprojektowane i umieszczone na jednej, pojedynczej mapie. **Powyższe zastosowanie, jest również użyte na prawie wszystkich lokacjach w grze. Wyjątkiem jest Terminal Velocity i Game Land. *Pomimo iż w przerywnikach filmowych widać, że Tropical Resort jest połączony z Ziemią windą kosmiczną, żaden z grywalnych aktów tego nie pokazuje, chociaż wydaje się to oczywiste. *W jednym z cytatów Eggman prosi Sonica aby ten udał się do jego biura, ponieważ Sonic niby zgubił swoje klucze. Podczas cytatu Doktor się jeszcze krztusi i mówi, że na pewno nie szykuje na niego pułapki. Filmy Wii en:Tropical Resort es:Tropical Resort Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki